


Reasons

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many reasons that Bodie and Doyle are together, pure PWP, there is no hint of any plot here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

There were many reasons that prompted Bodie and Doyle to have sex with each other.

Sometimes it was about fear and reassurance. In fact, it started that way, with the adrenaline of the job, and the worry that next time they might not get there when needed, racing through their veins. These encounters were full of desperation, as they moved quickly and pressed hard against each other. Hips were bruised, throats marked, and they moaned loudly against each other's skin. This was about being alive and together for at least one more day.

Sometimes it was about comfort. When the job was getting to one of them and dragging them down, the other always knew. And the sex would be easy, slow, and familiar. Breath would play softly against the other man's chest, hands would stroke unerringly to and across erogenous zones, and lips would range across the other's body until both men climaxed.

Sometimes it was about slow torment. The way they teased and flirted with each other in public would have gone that little bit too far and revenge would be sought. Lips would meet for drawn out kisses, hands would skim across the other's chest teasing tightening nipples until they ached, preparation would be thorough and slow, and each deep thrust would make the other man sweat and writhe until he begged for release.

Sometimes it was about jealousy and uncertainty. Each man wanted to be the centre of the other's world and while everyone, and anyone, would say they were, sometimes insecurity kicked in. Perhaps too much time had been spent with another agent or the almost unconscious flirting with a pretty woman had sounded a little too sincere. At these times they would show how well they knew the other's needs and how wonderful it could be with each other and no one else. Names would be groaned and eyes kept wide open. And one man would fall to his knees, lean forward, and kiss, lick, and suck the other to ecstatic completion.

Sometimes it was about fun. When the entertainment and excitement they had together during the day flowed over into the night as well. Gleeful smiles would be directed at each other and laughter would spill from lips as they tangled together on the sofa, the floor or the bed. These times were uncomplicated and full of joy at simply being with the other man.

But no matter what the catalyst was one detail remained the same each and every time, both men knew it would not be the last time, there would always be a reason for them to be together.


End file.
